Letters from Sirius
by SarahtheBardess
Summary: From the Resonance universe. Before he died, Sirius Black wrote seven letters. Harry has opened his letter. But what did Sirius have to say to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, or Remus? Read and find out! Ginny up, sorry for wait!
1. Ronald Weasley

June 14th

Ron –

There's a lot I want to say to you. First off, I want to thank you for everything you've done for Harry. Did you know he thought of you and Hermione when he conjured that Patronus last August? That's how much he cares for you. He needed friends desperately when he got on that train his first year, and you've been the best friend he could have wanted. Thank you.

By now, my will has been read, so you know I've left you and your family some money. What you don't know is how much. I suggest you sit down, if you're not already. At the time I'm writing this, the sum total of my Gringotts vault is just over a million Galleons. I'm not much good at maths, but Remus says five percent of that works out to around 50,000 Galleons.

To put it in terms you'll understand better – you've just become one rich little sot.

Do one thing for me. Drop a Galleon in front of Malfoy, Snape, or both if possible, and ignore it. If they call your attention to it, act like it's a scrap of paper you don't need. The results should be fun.

I have two serious requests as well. No pun intended. First and foremost is, please, don't fight with Harry if you can avoid it. I'm not saying to let him have his way all the time, but he needs you, more than ever now that I'm gone. Please take the time to hear him out and think about his side of things before you get angry with him. (Especially where Ginny is concerned. She's growing up a lot faster than you might think.)

The second request is somewhat similar, but there's a different rationale behind it. Don't ever lose Hermione. You may not realize it, but you two were meant for each other. She's a girl in a million, and she's in love with you and desperately afraid you don't love her back. But you do, I'm sure of it. You look at her exactly the way James used to look at Lily.

Of course, I could be wrong. And so could Remus, and Moody, and Tonks, and your parents, and everyone else who's ever met you. (Even Snape once made a comment to the effect of "when are those two ever going to get together?" He used a somewhat more vulgar term, which I have omitted so as not to be followed into the afterlife by your irate mother for exposing her baby boy to such language. Does she know how you talk when she's not around, by the way?)

Ron, you remind me a lot of me when I was at Hogwarts – brave, a bit reckless, devoted to your friends, and ready for anything, as long as there's food involved. So I want you to have what I never did – a normal, peaceful, happy life. Marry Hermione, have lots of kids (why not try and beat your parents' record?) and do anything you want.

Anything, so long as it makes you happy.

Best of luck,

_Sirius_

(A/N: Sirius' letter to Harry can be found in Chapter 12 of Resonance. Although it would be the logical lead-off for this fic, I'm not reposting it here, because of the one-post-only rule. So if you want to see what Sirius had to say to his godson, go read the chapter called "Sirius' Will". Oh yes, and the characters aren't mine!)


	2. Hermione Granger

June 14th

Hermione –

I'm sorry you have to read this. It means I've died unexpectedly. Harry is going to be grieving, and probably a lot of the burden of that grief will fall on you. He regards you as a sister, and cares for you just that much. (Minus the putting worms in your hair part, of course.)

Since you are, in effect, Harry's sister, and I am responsible for Harry, I feel justified in leaving you some money – about 50,000 Galleons, if Remus is correct. Since you are the only person in my will without a current Gringotts account, my vault, number 711, is now yours. Use it well, not that I'm worried about you.

I also feel justified in offering you some advice. Feel free to follow or ignore it as you like. First, about handling those two loutish boys you insist on hanging around with. From experience, I can tell you that the best way to get boys to do _anything _is not to nag them, as satisfying as that may be. No, to get boys to do something, you need to make it rewarding. More about suitable rewards later.

Next, as to your relations with the one of those loutish boys I'm not the godfather of. Hermione, Ron is desperately in love with you. He just hasn't realized it yet. Please, don't rush him. He's turning into an excellent young man, but the process needs to be natural, not forced. One of these days, you're going to turn around and discover he's grown up overnight.

Note, I'm not saying he will stop being rude, crude, and disgusting. I think that's a trait common to most of the male population of the world, including yours truly. What I am saying is that he's a wonderful boy, he will make a wonderful man, and that's why I have left four percent of my Gringotts vault in trust for you, to be yours on the day you marry Ronald Bilius Weasley.

This is not a bribe or anything like it. If you don't marry Ron, or he doesn't marry you, the money goes to charity, not the Malfoys. It's just that I know life takes money, and the beginning of married life can often be smoothed by having a little extra money around. Think of it as a wedding present from me, since I won't be there (in body, at least).

With this in mind, I'm sure you can think of rewards Ron might like in return for doing his own homework. With Harry, you'll have to be a little more creative. Maybe you'd let him give you flying lessons. He told me once he wished you flew a little better.

Hermione, you really are the brightest witch I've ever met. With your brains, Ron's strategy skills, and Harry's all-around courage, the Darkness-and-Doom Gang doesn't stand a chance. Once they're out of the way, not even the sky's your limit. Just remember, your friends are the most valuable thing you'll ever have. Even more valuable than books.

Best of luck with everything,

_Sirius_


	3. Ginevra Weasley

June 15th

Dear Ginny,

This is probably the most awkward letter I've ever written. Writing to Harry's friends, or to mine, is fairly easy. Not that you're not Harry's friend – you are. But from the way I've seen you act, and little things I've noticed about Harry, I have a feeling the two of you will someday be much more than friends. And that's what makes this difficult to write.

I could be wrong. I've been wrong about a lot of things in my life. (Ask Moony about the incident of the lavender bunny slippers. Bring tissues.) But I think that you, Ginevra Weasley, are in love with Harry Potter, that you have been for a long time, and that you are laying a snare for him that he won't even see until he's already in it.

I don't disapprove – on the contrary, you're going about it the right way. Potter men are utterly thick about some things. James was able to figure out for himself that he liked Lily, but she practically had to bludgeon him into proposing to her. So go ahead and entangle Harry. But I give you fair warning, if you lead him on and break his heart, I will return from the afterlife and haunt you forever. (Not that I think your intentions are anything other than honorable, but it's always wise to be sure.)

So, for everything you've ever done for Harry and for me, I've left you some money, the same amount I left to your brothers and your parents – 50,000 Galleons or so. However, I've done one thing for you I didn't do for those enormous lugs. How did you ever survive in that house, by the way? I have trouble with the semi-adult versions, who can be reasoned with – I shudder to think of what they must have been like when they were young!

I've digressed. Where was I? Oh yes, I've left you some extra money in a trust fund. Don't worry, if you don't fulfill the condition, it goes to charity – but I think you'll fulfill the condition. The money becomes yours on the day you marry my godson.

To put it bluntly, Ginny, I want only the best for Harry, and I think you're it. You're bold, smart, sassy, and beautiful, and you'll tell him up front if he's wrong. You love him, and I think one day he'll love you back. And that day might be sooner than you think. When it comes, I hope to be there, making rude noises when he kisses you – but if I can't, be assured my blessing is with you.

There is one thing you should know, though. James was an only child simply because his parents were busy. Harry is an only child for obvious reasons. Previous generations of Potters, however, tended to look more like your family. So if you marry Harry, be prepared for quite a few blessed events. And if, in fifteen or twenty years, there's a Sirius Potter at Hogwarts, I won't mind at all. As long as he's a troublemaker. But then, any child of Harry's and yours will be, I'm sure.

Your godfather-in-law,

_Sirius_

(A/N: OK, I can take a hint! Here! Sheesh! :-) Hope it's what you wanted…)


End file.
